Lead me on
by mizrenita rhodes del rio
Summary: Maverick has doubts about his relationship with Iceman after the battler of the MIG's what they are know ? they are still being rivals? they are friends? or it will turn to something more?


After the battle against the MIGs they hang out to celebrate it, they were happy for their victory and they have the day off.

Maverick was picking up his things when Stinger enter in the locker room:

- Have you decided what to do yet? Stinger said.

- Yes, I thought of being a instructor. Maverick said.

- Here in Top Gun? God help us! Stinger said and he left leaving Maverick alone in the locker room.

After a while, Maverick went to a bar to think about in his business, when suddenly he heard that song, he looked around to see who have put it but he saw no one so he went to the jukebox:

- Lieutenant! Charlie said. - The first ended in a fire and the second one?

- This time seems to be going well. Maverick said and walked to Charlie and he touched her face but she drew back.

- So this is a goodbye. Maverick said.

- Yeah. Charlie said with a sigh.

- Nice said laughing a little, Charlie smiled and she left. She was going to Washington so because they knew their relationship wouldn't work in the distance, they broke up.

To Maverick, for his surprise, he wasn't very affected apparently he didn't want her as much as he the end, a person can't fall in love in three months no? then on Maverick's mind appeared Iceman, that made him smile certainly he had to clear things up with him or at least, clear up his feelings, so he paid and he went back to Top Gun.

When he arrived, Wolfman said to him that that night in the bar was going to be a party and he couldn't lose it so Maverick accepted to go.

When the night came Maverick was ready with his suit of the navy for the party he was nervous about what would happen with Iceman because after that hug they didn't talk to each other.

When Maverick arrived everyone surrounded him congratulating him and making jokes. He didn't pay attention to them , he was looking for Iceman and he found him talking with a girl. This make him remind the first time he was there and that made him smile.

Two hours later, Maverick was already overwhelmed and he needed some air besides he didn't find Iceman anywhere "He must left with that girl" Maverick thought.

Maverick went out of there and he went to one place that he knew would be quiet.

He arrived and he looked at his jet beside it was Iceman sat down on the wing of his jet.

Iceman didn't notice him because he was staring at the stars. Maverick stood a little spellbound looking at Iceman until he woke up of his thoughts and he decided to talk.

- Is a beautiful night. Maverick said and Iceman looked at him with surprise.

- Maverick, what are you doing here? Iceman said.

- More or less the same as you. Maverick said and Iceman smiled.

- You can go up if you said smiling and Maverick went up and sat down beside Iceman. Maverick saw that Iceman had a pack of beers and he said:

- I see you are prepared. Iceman laughed and he offered one to Maverick he took it saying a thanks.

They were in silence for a while but it wasn't a awkward silence, they were comfortable with each other.

- Iceman, How did you know you wanted to be a pilot? Maverick asked with curiosity.

- Well.. One day I was watching the tv and was on a film of aviation, I was fascinated, since then I wanted to be a pilot. Iceman said. - And you how did you know?

- Well my father was a pilot, he was the best, and I wanted to be as good as him. Maverick said.

- Is that the reason of you way of flying? Like trying to show something? Iceman asked.

- I don't know maybe. Maverick said smiling.

- What you plan to do after Top Gun? Iceman asked.

- I thought about staying here as a said.

- Are you going to stay here? So we are going to work together… Iceman said.

- Are you going to stay as well? I didn't expect it. What happens you've got a girlfriend so you want to stay? Maverick said and he laughed.

- What? No, that might be your reason to stay. Iceman said.

- What? You mean Charlie? Maverick asked amused.

- Yes unless you have another. Iceman said.

- We broke up she is moving to Washington, It was nothing serious. Maverick said.

- Well it seemed to be serious. Iceman said.

- What is the matter Kazansky? You liked Charlie? Maverick said.

- No, she is not my type I like brunettes. Iceman said with a smirk.

- How curious, I like blondes. Maverick said with a desire look and then he smirk, that made Iceman laugh slightly.

- It's getting late. Maverick said looking at the sky.

- Yeah. Iceman said looking at the sky as well and then he look at Maverick. - Shall we go?

- Yeah… Maverick said and they got off of the jet and they left together until their ways parted and they parted with a smile.

It will continue….


End file.
